warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiet Waters
Click/tap to enjoy. Cover by �� __NOEDITSECTION__ noooo not another fanfiction Anyway, you can see that this fanfiction is not named “(name here)’s (thing)” like all of my others. That’s because I’m planning to try and write a series! YAY! I did not think this through... Allegiances MistClan Leader: Thrushstar- dark brown tabby tom with light brown dapples, green eyes Deputy: Mapleshadow- orange-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches, blue eyes Medicine Cat(s): Leafpelt- brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws, leaf green eyes Apprentice, Cherrypaw Warriors: Flametalon- brown tabby tom with intense orange eyes Hawkshade- black tom with pale blue eyes Cloudfeather- fluffy light gray she-cat with amber eyes Swiftpounce- sleek white tom with blue eyes, former loner Apprentice, Kitepaw Heronflight- light gray she-cat that fades to white on belly, silver eyes Apprentice, Cloverpaw Snapshadow- small dark gray she-cat with large brown eyes Apprentices: Cherrypaw- very dark gray she-cat with white paws and eyes Kitepaw- white she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes Cloverpaw- black she-cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip, one blue eye and one green eye Queens: Mintfur- creamy white she-cat with dark brown face, paws, and tail-tip, blue eyes Kits: Snowkit, Badgerkit, Leafkit Elders: Halfclaws- tortoiseshell tom with no claws on hind legs, clouded amber eyes Cats Outside Clans Shadow- small dark gray tom with amber eyes Prologue The lake splashed Leafpelt with its waves and pushed her underwater. Her green eyes blinked in a swirl of bubbles before she pushed herself back up again. Great StarClan, do the waves ever stop? ''She surged forwards, battling the waves with her last reserves of strength, and collapsed on the ground in relief. She had made it to the Moonstone, an enormous chunk of quartz in a tiny, lone island not far from theirs. She looked at the waves, crashing on the beach below her, and at the Moonstone, glittering eerily in the light of the full moon. She couldn't resist throwing a satisfied glance at the waves before laying down and pressing her nose to the Moonstone. She waited. And waited. But the stars did not come. Chapter 1 ”Cloverpaw! Wake up!” Cloverpaw opened one eye blearily. Her sister, Kitepaw, was shaking her nest. “What?” she snapped, getting out grumpily. “Mapleshadow wants you on hunting patrol.“ Kitepaw meowed, happily oblivious to Cloverpaw’s mood. Cloverpaw sighed and got up. She shook off her bleariness and padded out of the entrance. Mapleshadow immediately spotted her and meowed something to Heronflight, who turned around and fixed her with a sharp glare. “Sorry.” she muttered, slinking into the patrol. A few minutes later, when the patrol had split up, she heard a faint rustling. A plump squirrel was sitting on a pile of leaves, busily stuffing its mouth with tree nuts. She crept forwards, setting each paw down lightly, before pouncing on the unsuspecting animal. She quickly dispatched it by biting its neck. Suddenly, she heard another rustling from behind her. Cloverpaw turned around to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her. With a yowl of fear, she powered herself straight through the bush, knocking the strange cat down. The cat collapsed underneath her paws. Curiously enough, they did not fight back. Several pawsteps sounded behind her, and the hunting patrol crashed through the bushes. When Heronflight saw the cat pinned underneath his paws, a flash of recognition crossed his face. It quickly morphed into a snarl, and Cloverpaw was sure that she had just imagined it. “You have ten seconds to explain why you’re here.” he hissed. The rest of the patrol quickly followed suit. With their fur bristling and claws sliding out, Cloverpaw herself was intimidated. In one fluid motion, the strange cat twisted himself from underneath her paws. ”My name is Shadow.” he meowed calmly, as if he was simply sharing a mouse with his friends. “If you don’t mind, I have come to join MistClan.” Chapter 2 Heronflight let out a soft hiss. “Why should we trust ''you?” he demanded. Shadow sighed. “I came from a faraway Clan.” he started. Gradually, the other cats began to relax. “You see, there is not only MistClan. Far away, there is another Clan. SkyClan, it was called.” ”Was?” ''Swiftpounce echoed. ”Yes,” Shadow said, and a note of sadness came into his voice. “We used to be a great Clan. But then, a rogue named Dark came. At first, we didn’t suspect anything of him. We took him in, accepted him, named him Darktail. However, only two days after, another cat came, asking to join SkyClan.” And another, two days after that. And another. It went on like that for a couple of moons, until suddenly the cats stopped coming. Our ranks were overflowing. Though we, the original SkyClan, were suspicious, we had never feasted so well in leaf-bare. They newcomers seemed only to want to help. And eventually, we just let it go.” ”But one night, the leader at the time, Clearstar, heard hissing outside his den. Thinking that it was a snake, Clearstar rushed outside, only to be confronted with a group of rogues. They killed him, covered the area with strong-smelling herbs, and removed the body. The next day, Aspenshine became Aspenstar.” ”But the deputies mysteriously kept dying. The first one, Brackentail, died of his wounds after coming back from a hunting patrol. The newcomers claimed that he had met a badger, but curiously not one of their hairs were out of place.” ”The second, Mintwing, apparently swallowed a deathberry by mistake. Oddly enough, the newcomers who supposedly seen him do it didn’t try to help him at all.” ”On and on it went, until finally Aspenstar finally relented and made Darktail deputy. She died that very night, her throat having been ripped out by Darktail. He never took the suffix of ''-star, never received nine lives. The newcomers turned on us and drove us out. Most of us died. But I survived, and came here.” Cloverpaw, personally, thought he was lying. Most of the cats seemed to agree with her. ”Alright.” Heronflight decided. “We’ll take you to our leader. But if he doesn’t accept you, we will cast you into the Feather River personally.” Cloverpaw followed the rest of the patrol, a feeling of sinking dread in her chest. I hope he gets cast out, ''a darker part of her mind whispered. Chapter 3 ''Cloverpaw stood at the edge of a steep cliff---it resembled the cliffs over the Feather River, but these were impossibly tall. The river churned below her, whipped into a raging froth by the wild wind. She took a step back and felt a pelt brush against her side. Startled, she turned. She gasped when she recognized the starry cat standing next to her, looking out over the chasm. Someone she had never met, but knew well enough from the stories passed down by the elders. Featherstorm, the legendary medicine cat who had single-pawedly rescued a litter of kits from a raging river. "Featherstorm?" she meowed, but she didn't reply. '' ''Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing apart the clouds. Moonlight coated everything it reached into silver, and Featherstorm, finally seeming to notice Cloverpaw, turned towards her. She meowed something, but she couldn't hear Featherstorm over the wind. She meowed louder, and Cloverpaw heard the faintest whisper. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way. But don't trust the shadow that flits beneath your paws, or it will-" Cloverpaw woke up with a start. Soft murmurs came from outside, and she pricked up her ears. She slipped quietly out of her nest and padded to the entrance. Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)